To Save a Robin
by silver eye keeper
Summary: What if the Dynamic Duo that day was Batman and Kid Flash? What if it was to save their little bird? What if there wasn't much time left until he might get killed? Kid Flash & Batman fight, while Robin struggles to stay alive. T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: Sooooo, yeah. Another YJ fanfic with KF as one of the three main characters. This story would actually show how close Wally is with the Bat-Clan. Based off a pic I have no idea how to find or remember where I saw it. Ah, the Deathbunny is eating stuff away :D**

**Warning: Batman. 'Nuff said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ (sadly) and I can't wait for episode 24! I already know what it's mostly about, just never understood what they were saying :D**

The well blended old rock slid to the side to reveal an entrance to a hidden stair case made, leading down to a hidden room. A Yellow and red blur ran down the stairs after sliding the rock back into its place, then into the room to search a certain bat. The blur ran everywhere to the back of the cave that was rarely used, to the back of the giant penny, the mouth of the mechanical T-Rex, even searching under the well kept black car.

"Batman! Bats! BRUCE! Where the heck are you?"

The Dark Night sighed as he walked into the cave from the manor, he knew that it's going to be a rather long day dealing with the speedster. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, thee blur stopped in front of him revealing a worried and somewhat angry Kid Flash.

"Kid Flash, _Wally_, What's wrong?"

"Where's Dick? He was suppose to come over to Uncle Barry's house so we can hang out, like, three hours ago!" He was speeding up, not good. "He said that he was going to patrol for a bit. And yes, I called his phone, tried to contact him through the com link, called his _other_ phone, even the emergency line you set up for us. No answer! This is bad. This is _really_ bad. He always answer when I call!"

"Wally, calm down and sit down. I-" as he was speaking the Bat-computer made a noise indicating that he received a message, but not from the League. Sighing, Bruce quickly changed into his Batman uniform and checked the message.

Mt. Justice was quiet, mostly due to the absence of Kid Flash and Robin. Usually the two teenage heroes would be causing chaos in the mountain to the point where there was barely a moment for peace and quiet.

M'gann was baking cookies, Artemis was cleaning her arrows and bow while talking to Kaldur about Atlantis and America's culture, and Conner sat there listening to their conversation. It was peaceful, and they enjoyed it.

[Recognized: Batman 02, Kid Flash B03]

Artemis groaned when she heard the young speedster's name. "Count on Kid Idiot to ruin a good time." she sighed and stood up, walking into the other room to half-greet-half-harass her hyperactive teammate. The others followed closely behind and was surprised by what they saw.

Kid Flash was quickly typing on the holographic keyboard while glancing up at the screen in front of him occasionally as the Dark Knight stood next to him, telling him what to type. Both had a serious look on their faces.

"So I have to-"

"Yes, then-"

"Got it. Should I-"

"No, use-"

"Fine. The area was-"

"15, location 5, point 30. Do-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

The others were surprised at how that both males knew what the other was going to say before they finished their sentences. When they looked closer, they can see that Kid Flash was slightly vibrating and his green eyes were narrowed with what they can identify as anger. A very rare look from the usually happy-go-lucky teenager.

"Batman, Kid Flash, may I ask where Robin is?" Kaldur asked politely.

At the mention of the Boy Wonder's name, Kid Flash stopped typing and his hands formed into fists, gritted his teeth and vibrated violently as he glared at the screen. Batman, on the other hand, just twitched a little bit and turned to look at the four young heroes.

"I, _we_," he motioned to Kid Flash and himself "received a message. And it's about Robin. He's-"

**A/N: End of chappie :D Cliffy helps me sometimes. So as usual review, like, now.**

**It's there.**

**You know where I'm talking about.**

**That sexy button down below.**

**V**


End file.
